cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Saxon
John Saxon (1935 - ) Deaths in Film *''The Plunderers ''(1960) [Rondo]: Shot in the back by Dolores Hart, after John pulls a knife on Jeff Chandler. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Appaloosa '''(Southwest to Sonora) ''(1966)' [''Chuy Medina]: Shot to death with a distance rifle by Marlon Brando, after Marlon tricks him into giving away his position. (Thanks to Gordon and Brian) *''The Intruders ''(1970) [Billy Pye]: Shot by one of the Younger Brothers' gang, after John shouts a warning to Don Murray; he dies shortly after being taken back to town. (Thanks to Brian) *''Mitchell'' (1975) [Walter Deaney]: Killed in an explosion when his dune buggy crashes while being chased by Joe Don Baker. (Note: I've only seen the Mystery Science Theater 3000 version of this movie, in which John's death scene is cut out, but I've read about the 'missing' scene in several on-line discussions of the movie.) *''Mark Strikes Again '''(Mark colpisce ancora)'' (1976)' [''Altman]: Accidentally machine-gunned by one of his officers, who was trying to kill Franco Gasparri. (Thanks to Andrea) *''The Cynic, the Rat & the Fist '''(Il Cinico, l'infime, il violento) ''(1977)' [''Frank Di Maggio]: Shot in the chest by Tomas Milian during a big shoot-out between the rival gangs. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Shalimar (The Deadly Thief)'' (1978) [Colonel Columbus]: I remember that he was killed in this movie, but it's been so long since I've seen it that I've forgotten the circumstances. *''Battle Beyond the Stars '' (1980) [Sador]: Killed in an explosion when Richard Thomas crashes his ship into John's (with Richard trying to eject at the last moment). (Thanks to Tal) *''Scorpion with Two Tails '''(Assassino al cimitero etrusco; Murder in an Etruscan Cemetery) ''(1982)' [''Arthur Barnard]: Neck snapped by Claudio Cassinelli. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Tenebre (Tenebrae; Unsane)'' (1982) [Bullmer]: Stabbed in the stomach by Anthony Franciosa in the middle of a crowded city square in broad daylight. *''Hands of Steel '''(Mani di pietra; Atomic Cyborg; Fists of Steel; Return of the Terminator) ''(1986)' [''Francis Turner]: Heart torn out by Daniel Greene. (Thanks to Johan) *''Death House '''(Zombie Death House) ''(1987)' [''Colonel Gordon Burgess]: Killed in an explosion after being attacked by a group of zombies, preventing him from escaping before the charges go off. *''A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors ''(1987) [Donald Thompson]: Impaled through the back on the fin of a Cadillac after being attacked by Robert Englund's skeleton after it comes back to life in a junkyard. (Thanks to Kenneth and Karen) *''Welcome to Spring Break '''(Nightmare Beach) ''(1988)' [''Strycher]: Shot in the chest by Luis Valderrama as John is about to shoot Nicholas de Toth; John is then dragged behind a motorcycle. (Thanks to Andrea) *''My Mom's a Werewolf ''(1989) [Harry Thropen]: Stabbed in the chest (while he's in his werewolf form) with a silver fork attached to a staff by Tina Caspary while John is about to attack Susan Blakely (in her werewolf form). (Thanks to Andrew) *''Jonathan of the Bears '''(Jonathan degli orsi) ''(1993)' [''Fred Goodwin]: Shot to death by Franco Nero. (Thanks to Andrea) *''Beverly Hills Cop III ''(1994) [Orrin Sanderson]: Shot in the chest by Stephen McHattie in the counterfeiters' print shop. (Thanks to Corey) *''Trapped Ashes ''(2006) [Leo]: Commits suicide (off-camera) by shooting himself in the head, some time before the story begins. It's revealed at the end of the movie that all the characters telling their stories are already ghosts; his death is shown in a flashback when Henry Gibson reminds him how his story actually ended. We only see the blood splatter on the wall in the flashback. Deaths in Television *''Gunsmoke: The Pillagers'' (1967) '[''Pedro Manez]: Shot in the chest in a shoot-out with James Arness. (Thanks to Harry) * ''Kung Fu: King of the Mountain (1972)' [Raven]: Falls to his death from a mountain when he trips over a rock during a fight with David Carradine. (Thanks to Robert) *''Dynasty: Domestic Intrigue ''(1984) [Rashid Ahmed]: Shot to death by the Istanbul police. (Thanks to Johan) *''Murder, She Wrote: Hooray for Homicide'' (1984) [Jerry Lydecker]: Hit on the head with a metal urn by Melissa Sue Anderson in an empty studio lot; his body is shown afterwards when Angela Lansbury discovers him and the murder is shown in a flashback later on. *''Murder, She Wrote: Proof in the Pudding'' (1994) [Bernardo Bonelli]: Stabbed in the chest by Liza Snyder in his kitchen. (Thanks to Scott) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation: Grave Danger Part 1'' (2005) [Walter Gordon]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up when he detonates his bomb explosive vest after a confrontation with William L. Petersen. (Thanks to Gary and PortsGuy) *''Masters Of Horror: Pelts'' (2006) [Jeb 'Pa' Jameson]: Beaten to death with a baseball bat by his son (Michal Suchanek). His body is shown again later on when Link Baker and Meat Loaf discover him. (Thanks to Stephen and Andrew) Saxon, John Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Saxon, John Category:Italian-American actors and actresses Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Death scenes by broken neck Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by heart removal Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by occult powers Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by relative Category:People who died in a Nightmare on Elm Street film Category:Actors who died in Wes Craven movies Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Athletes Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Martial artists Category:Martial Arts Category:20th Century Fox Stars Category:New Line Cinema Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by illness Category:People who died in a Freddy vs Jason film Category:Actors who died in Chuck Russell Movies